Aleksander Pavlovic
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Pavlovic with the Trail Blazers in 2012-13. |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#ffffff; background-color:#000000"|No. 8 -- Partizan Belgrade |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Shooting guard |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |Serbian League |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#ffffff; background-color:#000000"| Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Aleksander Pavlovic Bar,_Montenegro Bar], Yugoslavia Yugoslavia] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | Montenegrin |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 235 lbs (107 kg) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#ffffff; background-color:#000000"|Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' |2003 / Round: 1 / Pick: 19th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Utah Jazz |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Professional career' |2003-present( |1|1}} years) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#ffffff; background-color:#000000"| Career history |- |2000–2003 |Budućnost Podgorica (Montenegro) |- |2003–2004 |Utah Jazz |- |2004–2009 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2009–2010 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2011 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2011 |New Orleans Hornets |- |2011–2012 |Boston Celtics |- |2012–2013 |Portland Trail Blazers |- |2014–present |Partizan Belgrade (Serbia) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:#ffffff; background-color:#000000"| Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Aleksander "Sasha" Pavlovic (born November 15,1983) is a Montenegrin professional basketball player currently playing for Partizan NIS Belgrade. European career Budućnost Podgorica In his first season for Budućnost, Pavlović played in 14 games in the YUBA League and averaged 1.4 points per game. In his second season, Pavlović played in three games in the YUBA League and averaged 6.7 points. Also, Pavlović played two games in the Euroleague. In his last season in Podgorica, Pavlović played in 20 games in the YUBA League and averaged 10.1 points and 2.4 rebounds per game. Pavlović averaged 9.6 points on 54% shooting for Budućnost in the Euroleague, including a season high 21 points against Tau Ceramica. Partizan Belgrade On February 10, 2014, Pavlović returned to Europe and officially signed with Serbian powerhouse Partizan Belgrade for the rest of the 2013–14 season. Partizan finished season by winning its 13th consecutive title, defeating arch rivals Red Star Belgrade by 3-1 in the final series. In the final series he averaged 11.7 points and 2.7 rebounds per game. Even Pavlović was the most experienced player in the roster, this was his first championship in professional career. Shortly after the game, he said that was greatest accomplishment in his career. NBA career Utah Jazz Pavlović was selected by the Utah Jazz with the 19th pick in the 2003 NBA draft. His American agent Marc Cornstein issued a clarification in response to a misleading Eurobasket.com biography mixing Aleksandar Pavlović with an Aleksander Pavlović who played college basketball at La Salle University and Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania. In 79 games played (14 starts), Pavlović averaged 4.8 points and 2.0 rebounds. He scored a season high 18 points on December 3, 2003 against the Houston Rockets and grabbed nine rebounds on two occasions. Cleveland Cavaliers Pavlović was selected by the Charlotte Bobcats in the expansion draft on June 22, 2004,NBA.com – 2004 Expansion Draft: Building the Bobcats and was traded to the Cleveland Cavaliers for a first round draft pick the next day.Bobcats Acquire Draft Picks In Two Trades In 65 games played (nine starts), Pavlović averaged 4.8 points and 1.1 rebounds. He scored a season high 17 points on two occasions and scored in double digits on nine occasions.Sasha Pavlovic 2004-05 Game Log In 53 games of the 2005–06 season, he started 19 times and averaged 4.5 points and 1.5 rebounds. He scored a season high 21 points on February 21, 2006 against the Orlando Magic.LeBron scores 26 for Cavs; Darko gets 2 in Magic debut Pavlović played three minutes over three playoff games and recorded only one rebound. In 67 games played (28 starts) in 2006–07, Pavlović averaged a career high 9.0 points, along with 2.4 rebounds and 1.6 assists. He scored 20 points or more on seven occasions, including a new career-high 25 points on March 13, 2007 against the Sacramento Kings.Pavlovic, Hughes make up for LeBron's absence in rout Approximately two weeks later, Pavlović had a career high six three point field goals made (of 7 attempts) against the New York Knicks.Knicks holds off Cavs to keep playoff hopes alive After occasional starts in the beginning of 2007, Pavlović was installed as the Cavaliers' starting shooting guard on March 1, 2007 and started the remaining 24 regular season games. As a starter, Pavlović averaged 12.7 points, 3.0 rebounds and 2.3 assists. Pavlović started all 20 of Cavaliers' 2007 playoff games. He had playoff highs of 17 points in a game 2 victory over the New Jersey Nets in the Eastern Conference SemifinalsLeBron kicks into next gear in 2nd half to power Cavs past Nets and nine rebounds in a Game 5 overtime victory over the Detroit Pistons in the Eastern Conference Finals.LeBron bewilders Pistons as Cavaliers inch closer to NBA finals In the 2007 offseason Pavlović was a restricted free agent. On October 30, 2007 after nearly a month holdout he signed a three year, $13.7 million extension with the Cavaliers.Pavlovic ends holdout, agrees to three-year deal with Cavs Pavlović injured his left foot on January 23, 2008 in a game against the Washington Wizards.Wizards give woeful effort as Cavs' Ilgauskas doesn't miss a shotPavlovic could miss up to 2 months with sprained left foot He returned against the New Jersey Nets on March 12.Undermanned Cavaliers welcome Pavlovic back into lineup He started but was held scoreless in 9 minutes of action.James moves into 2nd on Cavs' scoring list, but Nets end slump On March 14, Pavlović had a season-high 24 points on against the Washington Wizards.Butler returns as Wizards dodge Cavs, get back to .500 He and scored double digit points in 15 total games.Sasha Pavlovic 2007-08 Game Log During the 2007–08 season, Pavlović played in 51 games (45 starts) and averaged 7.4 points, a career high 2.5 rebounds and a career high 1.6 assists. In eight playoff games, Pavlović averaged 3.5 points and 1.3 rebounds. In the following 2008–09 season, the Cavaliers were beaten by the Orlando Magic, in the 2009 Eastern Conference Finals, 4 games to 2. Pavlović became trade bait as talks with the Phoenix Suns were rekindled from earlier in the season and on June 25, 2009, Pavlović, Ben Wallace, and the 46th overall pick were traded to Phoenix for Shaquille O'Neal. On September 14, 2009, he was bought out by the Suns. Minnesota Timberwolves On September 17, 2009, Pavlović signed a one-year, $1.5 million contract with the Minnesota Timberwolves. In 71 games, he averaged 3.7 points per game. Dallas Mavericks On January 10, 2011, Pavlović signed a 10-day contract with the Dallas Mavericks. Pavlović started his first game for the Mavericks on the last day of his contract, scoring 11 points in the Mavericks' 109-100 win over the Lakers. On January 20, 2011, he signed a second 10-day contract with the Mavericks. On January 30, 2011, his second 10-day contract expired and the Mavericks did not signed him for the rest of the season. New Orleans Hornets On February 4, 2011, Pavlović signed a 10-day contract with the New Orleans Hornets. On February 14, 2011, his 10-day contract expired and the Hornets did not sign him to a second 10-day contract. Boston Celtics On March 3, 2011, Pavlović signed with the Boston Celtics for the rest of the 2010–11 season.Celtics Sign Pavlovic In his first appearance with Boston on March 6, 2011 in a game against the Milwaukee Bucks, he played 12 minutes going 1-2 for three and 1-3 overall, recording 3 points and 2 steals. His contract expired following the 2011 playoffs and he returned to Montenegro to work out for the summer. On December 12, 2011, upon the end of the 2011 NBA lockout, Pavlović re-signed with the Celtics.Celtics Sign Pavlovic The 2011–12 NBA season opened on Christmas Day 2011 and Pavlović started for an injured Paul Pierce. He played 15 minutes without attempting a shot or scoring a point. In the second to last game of the season, a 78-66 win over the Heat, Pavlović scored 16 points off the bench. In 45 games (7 as starter), he averaged 2.7 points in 11.7 minutes per game. Portland Trail Blazers On July 20, 2012, Pavlović was traded to the Portland Trail Blazers in a three team deal. On July 6, 2013, Pavlović was waived by the Trail Blazers.Blazers Release G/F Sasha PavlovicBlazers Waive Sasha Pavlovic International career Pavlović was a member of the Serbia and Montenegro under-20 national team and played at the 2002 European Under-20 Championships. He was a member of the Serbia and Montenegro 2004 Olympic Team, playing in four games, averaging 3.5 points and 1.8 rebounds. Career statistics NBA Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Utah | 79 || 14 || 14.5 || .396 || .271 || .774 || 2.0 || .8 || .5 || .2 || 4.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Cleveland | 65 || 9 || 13.3 || .435 || .385 || .688 || 1.1 || .8 || .4 || .1 || 4.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Cleveland | 53 || 19 || 15.3 || .410 || .365 || .653 || 1.5 || .5 || .4 || .1 || 4.5 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Cleveland | 67 || 28 || 22.9 || .453 || .405 || .794 || 2.4 || 1.6 || .8 || .3 || 9.0 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Cleveland | 51 || 45 || 23.3 || .362 || .298 || .688 || 2.5 || 1.6 || .6 || .1 || 7.4 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Cleveland | 66 || 12 || 16.0 || .422 || .410 || .463 || 1.9 || 1.1 || .3 || .2 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Minnesota | 71 || 0 || 12.4 || .363 || .297 || .385 || 1.6 || .8 || .3 || .1 || 3.7 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Dallas | 10 || 6 || 16.3 || .429 || .438 || .800 || 1.2 || . 7|| .5 || .3 || 4.1 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | New Orleans | 4 || 1 || 12.5 || .182 || .000 || .000 || 1.5 || 1.5 || .0 || 1.0 || 1.0 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Boston | 17 || 0 || 8.8 || .462 || .500 || .400 || .8 || .2 || .3 || .0 || 1.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Boston | 45 || 7 || 11.7 || .391 || .293 || .375 || 1.6 || .4 || .4 || .3 || 2.7 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Portland | 39 || 1 || 13.5 || .353 || .300 || .167 || 1.4 || .8 || .6 || .1 || 2.6 |- class="sortbottom" | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 567 || 142 || 15.7 || .404 || .346 || .673 || 1.8 || .9 || .5 || .2 || 4.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Cleveland | 3 || 0 || 1.3 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .3 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Cleveland | 20 || 20 || 30.8 || .381 || .345 || .528 || 2.6 || 1.6 || 1.0 || .3 || 9.2 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Cleveland | 8 || 0 || 13.9 || .385 || .444 || .667 || 1.3 || .1 || .3 || .0 || 3.5 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Cleveland | 11 || 0 || 8.3 || .500 || .250 || .333 || 1.4 || .4 || .4 || .0 || 2.1 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Boston | 10 || 0 || 4.0 || .333 || .200 || .000 || .5 || .1 || .1 || .1 || .7 |- class="sortbottom" | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 52 || 20 || 16.6 || .386 || .333 || .533 || 1.6 || .7 || .5 || .1 || 4.6 Euroleague |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Budućnost | 2 || 0 || 3.1 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || -2.0 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Budućnost | 13 || 5''' || 19.6 || '''.463 || .294 || .640 || 1.4 || 1.0 || .8 || .5 || 9.7 || 7.0 |- | align="left" | 2013–14 | align="left" | Partizan | 7 || 4 || 26.4 || .395 || .333 || .818 || 3.3 || 1.7 || 1.1 || .0 || 11.4 || 7.1 |- class="sortbottom" | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 22 || 9 || 20.3 || .425 || .304 || .694 || 1.9 || 1.1 || .9 || .3 || 9.4 || 6.2 See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Serbian basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Small Forwards Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Former International basketball players Category:Former Utah Jazz players Category:Former Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Players drafted in 2003 Category:Born in 1983